


Amor tipo Hawaii

by Leleonhardt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leleonhardt/pseuds/Leleonhardt
Summary: Jongdae decide passar férias sozinhos no Hawaii após levar um pé na bunda da garota pelo qual era apaixonado. E seu plano de afogar as mágoas sozinhos de frente para o mar foi por água abaixo quando aquele casal apareceu.ChanBaekChen
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 7





	Amor tipo Hawaii

Jongdae suspirou pela centésima vez naquela tarde enquanto o barman enchia seu copo com mais daquela bebida cara. Não passava das três da tarde, mas já era o provável décimo shot do Kim. O próprio barman o encarava de soslaio, talvez com pena do único homem desacompanhado naquele bar, afogando as mágoas na bebida tão cedo.

Jongdae, no entanto, não o culpava. Com certeza não era nada comum ver alguém tão triste e desanimado no meio de férias no Hawaii. Em uma situação normal, a pessoa estaria animada, visitando praias e pontos turísticos, provavelmente acompanhada de amigos ou de um par romântico, aproveitando os dias ensolarados ao lado desse alguém e… merda. Jongdae realmente não deveria pensar mais nisso. Não quando era justamente o motivo pelo qual estava daquele jeito tão patético.

Ele havia planejado essas férias do começo ao fim. Era para serem os melhores dias da vida dele, tudo isso porque passaria ao lado dela.

Ahn Heeyeon era, com certeza, a mulher da vida de Jongdae. Bom, ao menos ele pensou. A conhecia e a amava há tanto tempo, então foi natural que em algum momento quisesse ir para frente com o que tinham e transformar o que antes era uma amizade colorida em um relacionamento de verdade. Imaginou que sairia tudo bem, porque, em sua cabeça, Heeyeon o via da mesma forma que ele a via. Só que não era bem assim.

Ele deveria ter pensado melhor antes de fazer algo como aquilo, deveria ter percebido que ela jamais havia dado a entender que queria realmente algo além do que tinham. Mas, como sempre, o Kim agiu pela emoção e sequer pensou direito antes de comprar aquelas duas passagens para o Hawaii, onde planejava levar Heeyeon e a pedir em namoro de frente para o mar em um lindo pôr do sol.

Não, Jongdae não é um idiota. Romântico é a palavra correta.

Já estava prestes a completar seus vinte e dois anos e desde muito novo sonhava em ter uma família, então pode-se dizer que Kim Jongdae é um romântico nato desde sempre. Amava fazer coisas especiais para a pessoa que gostava, como jantares românticos, declarações melosas e até mesmo escrevia músicas. Bem, ao menos dessa última parte ele retirava seu sustento, então não a via como um problema.

Entretanto, não era tão divertido escrever músicas quando havia acabado de ter seu coração partido em milhões de pedacinhos e tido o futuro que planejou ao lado da pessoa que amava destruído tão repentinamente diante de seus olhos. Pois é, a ilusão é o pior caminho de todos, e Jongdae andou por ele por longos anos. Isso até ter decidido fazer aquele convite para Heeyeon.

Mas como ele poderia imaginar que aquilo aconteceria? Ela não havia dito nada, nem mesmo um aviso ou qualquer sinal. Talvez Jongdae estivesse cego de amor e não houvesse percebido. Bem, ele não sabia.

E foi em um dia de abril em que criou coragem para fazer o convite para Heeyeon, as alianças que havia comprado bem guardadas no bolso do sobretudo, a moça o interrompeu e disse que precisava contar uma coisa. Ela estava tão animada, poucas vezes Jongdae havia visto aquele brilho em seu olhar, então ele sorriu e pediu para que ela o contasse. E, oh, Jongdae jamais se esqueceria da sensação de ter tido o coração partido pela primeira vez na vida e de como foi doloroso quando aquelas palavras saíram por entre os lábios de Heeyeon. 

"Fui pedida em casamento!"

Essas poucas palavras tiveram o poder de acabar com Jongdae tão facilmente. Mas ele estava diante da felicidade da mulher que amava, por isso, mesmo que seu coração doesse como o inferno, Jongdae se forçou a sorrir e felicitá-la. A amava tanto que, embora as coisas não tivessem saído como planejava e não fosse ele no lugar da pessoa que ela havia escolhido, Jongdae não conseguia não se sentir feliz por vê-la tão radiante. Havia a parte da negação, obviamente, mas ela era mais pela rejeição do que qualquer outra coisa.

Mesmo que seu coração dissesse outra coisa e tentasse o forçar a ser egoísta, a razão possibilitava para Jongdae se contentar com a felicidade da pessoa que amava. Ainda que não fosse ele o responsável por essa felicidade, mas sim outro cara.

Mas, voltando para a parte da rejeição, o Kim, talvez por causa dela, tenha tomado uma péssima decisão. Mas quando ele não fazia isso, não é mesmo? Só que nunca havia sido tão drástico como embarcar sozinho em um voo para o Hawaii.

Ele podia ter chamado Minseok ou Sehun, ele sabia que eles não recusariam, mas a última coisa que quis após ter o coração partido foi ter a companhia de alguém. Queria e precisava ficar sozinho para botar a cabeça no lugar e pensar um pouco sobre a vida. Só que após a primeira semana naquele lugar, tudo ficou tão solitário e os sentimentos ruins o afundaram ainda mais.

Heeyeon até havia mandado mensagens, preocupada pelo sumiço repentino de Jongdae. Ele, no entanto, não teve coragem de responder, preferindo gastar esse tempo escrevendo músicas tristes, que carregavam todos os seus sentimentos confusos naquele momento. Sempre foi a melhor forma que ele tinha para pôr para fora tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta, sendo bom ou ruim.

E certamente Jongdae estava muito bêbado quando que, em uma oportunidade, estava subindo no pequeno palco daquele bar e tomando o lugar no banquinho do piano e de frente para o microfone, com o papel da letra que compôs naquela semana guardado no bolso.

– Vamos falar sobre todas aquelas coisas que não pudemos dizer. – Ele começou, atraindo a atenção das poucas pessoas, em geral casais, que estavam ali. – Quando a brisa flui gentilmente ao nosso redor, vamos sentar cara a cara e conversar sobre o nosso termino.

Era natural a forma que seus olhos se fechavam, sentindo as palavras que cantava e esquecendo de qualquer outra coisa ao seu redor. Não se importava se alguém de fato prestava atenção em si ou se alguém apreciava a música e melodia, apenas cantava e tocava o piano, como se aquele fosse o único jeito de conseguir colocar tudo o que sentia para fora.

— Quando o inverno passa e as flores desabrocham, nós dissemos que ficaríamos bem, mas não importa o quanto eu tente, eu não posso ignorar seus sentimentos agonizantes.

Jongdae havia pensado que finalmente estava bem para falar sobre aquilo, mesmo que fosse se escondendo atrás de uma música. Mas as palavras pareciam carregar um peso maior do ele podia suportar naquele momento. Conforme cantava, sua voz tremulava um pouco e acabava vacilando, só que, se o perguntassem o porquê, diria que era culpa da bebida.

Precisou fazer uma pausa para respirar fundo antes de repetir as palavras que ecoavam em sua mente.

— Quando abril se for, vamos andar por aí como se nada estivesse errado, para que o nosso último adeus seja lindo. Apenas sorria um pouco mais até lá.

Era ridículo, estar sofrendo por algo que sequer havia chegado a acontecer. Não havia nem contado a verdade para Heeyeon e havia fugido do problema feito um idiota. Jongdae era de dar pena, não? Se todos naquele bar ao menos soubessem de tudo, provavelmente ririam.

E quando a música terminou, Jongdae finalmente abriu os olhos, sendo surpreendido pelos aplausos e elogios que eram gritados para ele. Todos haviam parado para o ouvir e Jongdae de repente se sentiu tímido com toda aquela atenção. Rapidamente se levantou do banquinho e se curvou em agradecimento, em seguida descendo do pequeno palco de forma desajeitada. Voltou para o balcão em que estava antes e recebeu um elogio em inglês do barman, não entendendo nem metade do que ele havia dito, mas ainda murmurou um "obrigado" carregado de sotaque.

— Uau, aquilo foi realmente incrível. — Jongdae se virou na direção da voz, surpreso por aquilo ter sido dito em coreano. Ao olhar para trás, deu de cara com um homem, aparentemente próximo de sua idade, de cabelos em um tom alaranjado e que carregava um sorriso animado e quadrado. — Foi você quem a compôs? E, caramba, sua voz é linda, nunca ouvi nada parecido antes!

Provavelmente Jongdae estava muito bêbado, porque sentiu dificuldade em digerir todos aqueles elogios. Ele também não entendeu o porquê do homem ter puxado um dos bancos e se sentado ao seu lado.

— Obrigado, eu acho. — Respondeu com o cenho franzido, tentando manter a visão focada no homem.

O de cabelo laranja o analisou por um momento e em seguida olhou em volta, como se procurasse por alguém.

— Você está sozinho? — Ele perguntou. Jongdae abriu a boca para responder só que nada saiu, estava envergonhado demais para responder aquilo. O homem assumiu como um sim e sorriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha para dizer: — O que alguém tão bonito faz bebendo sozinho em um bar no Hawaii em plena tarde, hmm?

Apesar de Jongdae ter sentido na hora o claro tom de flerte que a voz do outro carregava, aquilo acabou o ofendendo mais do que esperava. Bufou sem paciência, tomando mais um shot da bebida amarga que nem ao menos gostava antes de retrucar:

— Você também está sozinho em um bar no Hawaii em plena tarde. — Lançou um olhar acusatório para o outro, que, diferente de si, não pareceu nem um pouco ofendido.

— Então quer dizer que também me acha bonito? — Ele sorriu largo, apoiando um cotovelo no balcão e o rosto na costa da mão. Jongdae acabou engasgando ao perceber o que havia acabado de dar a entender. Mas no fim não podia negar que, sim, o achava bonito, só que não diria isso para um completo desconhecido. O homem riu de sua reação. — Mas só para esclarecer, eu não estou aqui sozinho.

— Não?

Ele riu e assentiu, apontando para uma das mesas próximas da parede, onde havia um homem distraído, rindo de algo que via no celular. E, caramba, ele era bonito como o de cabelo laranja, mas parecia ser bem mais alto, tinha o cabelo loiro e vestia uma camiseta preta justa. Jongdae se perguntou quando eles haviam chegado, porque já estava naquele bar há horas e não havia nem notado a presença dos dois ali.

Em um momento, o homem percebeu seu olhar direcionado a ele e sorriu, se levantando em seguida e se aproximando de onde estavam. Jongdae fez uma nota mental dizendo que, uau, ele era ainda mais bonito de perto.

— Você é o namorado dele? — Jongdae perguntou curioso.

— Sim. — Ele respondeu. Sua voz era amigável, mas tão excêntrica e animada como a do outro.

— Bem, seu namorado estava flertando comigo, tipo, há dez segundos. — Falou como quem não quer nada. Esperava uma discussão ou que o de cabelo loiro repreendesse o namorado, mas, para sua surpresa, ele apenas riu soprado.

— O Baekhyun estava te incomodando? Desculpe por isso, é só ele beber qualquer coisa com álcool que acaba fazendo essas coisas. — Ele suspirou. — Baek, eu te falei para não insistir caso ele não quisesse nada.

E o tal Baekhyun resmungou ofendido ao lado de Jongdae, que agora estava mais confuso do que nunca. Ele sabia que o namorado iria tentar algo com Jongdae?

— Eu nem cheguei a falar direito com ele! — Baekhyun reclamou com um biquinho contrariado nos lábios. Jongdae pensou por um momento que ele se parecia com um filhote de cachorro. — E ele está bêbado, eu não tentaria nada com um cara bêbado. Só trocamos flertes inocentes.

— Eu não me lembro de ter flertado com você. — Jongdae retrucou, tentando parecer o mais indiferente possível.

— Você disse que eu sou bonito.

— E-eu não disse isso!

— Seja como for, parabéns pelo que cantou agora pouco, foi incrível. — O de cabelo loiro comentou, provavelmente para mudar de assunto e evitar uma possível discussão entre Jongdae e Baekhyun. — A letra é linda, mas um tanto triste para uma hora dessas, não acha? — Brincou, o sorriso bonito e amigável se fez presente novamente.

— Talvez. — Respondeu desanimado.

— Você está sozinho aqui, certo? Por quê não senta conosco? O Baekhyun te paga uma bebida para compensar as cantadas ruins dele. — Ofereceu.

— Ei! — Baekhyun reclamou, e Jongdae sentiu que foi mais pela parte das cantadas ruins do que pelo outro ter literalmente oferecido bebida para Jongdae em seu nome.

Jongdae refletiu por um momento. Estava ali sozinho, sofrendo e sem nada melhor para fazer, então talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim assim. De qualquer forma, o homem-de-nome-desconhecido-até-então tinha um sorriso bonito como o de Baekhyun, que agora o olhava esperançoso. Jongdae, como o cara bêbado e triste que era, não tinha nada a perder.

— Tudo bem.

. . .

No dia seguinte, Jongdae sentiu como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão. Sua cabeça doía como um inferno e seu corpo também estava dolorido. Não se lembrava de nada, sequer sabia como havia parado em seu quarto de hotel.

De repente ouviu seu celular vibrar na cabeceira de sua cama e, ainda meio enjoado e atordoado, estocou a mão para tentar alcançar o aparelho. Esperava que fosse mais mensagens preocupadas de Heeyeon que ele provavelmente ignoraria, mas eram de um número desconhecido em um grupo que Jongdae havia acabado de ser adicionado. Franziu o cenho em confusão, mas abriu o chat mesmo assim.

[13:09] Número desconhecido: Ei, Jongdae, você está bem? Você bebeu muito ontem, estamos preocupados.

Jongdae, ao ler aquilo, ficou ainda mais confuso. Estava prestes a perguntar quem era, até que outra mensagem chegou:

[13:09] Número desconhecido: No caso, eu estou preocupado, porque o Baekhyun não acordou até agora. Espero que ele não tenha entrando em coma alcoólico haha.

Baekhyun. Oh, esse nome parecia familiar. Jongdae fechou os olhos com força, tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa e, com muito esforço, finalmente se lembrou do homem de cabelo laranja que havia tentado flertar com ele na tarde do dia anterior. Também se lembrou do de cabelo loiro, namorado de Baekhyun e que agora era quem provavelmente estava falando com ele. E seu nome era…

[13:14] Você: Park Chanyeol?

[13:14] Número desconhecido: Sim, sou eu.

[13:15] Você: Como conseguiu meu número?

[13:15] Número desconhecido: Você não se lembra? Você nos passou seu número quando nós te deixamos no seu quarto.

Jongdae suspirou. Então foram eles que o levaram até ali. Mesmo que um pouco tímido por não saber o que exatamente aconteceu enquanto esteve junto com o casal, Jongdae salvou o contato de Chanyeol e o outro que estava naquele grupo, que imaginou ser Baekhyun.

[13:16] Você: Oh, então foi assim que cheguei no meu quarto. Desculpa, não me lembro de nada. O que exatamente aconteceu?

Jongdae sempre acabava se arrependendo de perguntar isso e acabar descobrindo suas aventuras — em sua maioria vergonhosas — de bêbado, mas ele precisava ter certeza que não havia feito nada muito ruim, então se preparou mentalmente para a resposta enquanto Chanyeol digitava.

[13:20] Chanyeol: Resumindo: você veio sentar na nossa mesa, te pagamos alguns drinks, você começou a chorar e contou a história da sua trágica vida amorosa para nós dois, então o Baekhyun bebeu também e começou a chorar com você. Aí vocês ficaram podres de bêbados, subiram no palco e fizeram um dueto em inglês. Pareceu qualquer língua, menos inglês haha. Eu filmei tudo.

E então um vídeo foi enviado logo em seguida. Antes de o abrir Jongdae já quis se enterrar no buraco mais próximo e nunca mais sair de lá. Por esses motivos raramente bebia, só acabava cedendo quando estava triste por amor, que era exatamente o caso.

Respirando fundo, Jongdae abriu o vídeo. Logo nos primeiros segundos, lá estavam Jongdae e Baekhyun no palco, dividindo não só o banco do piano como também o microfone e cantando com a voz carregada de sotaque uma música que Jongdae sequer se lembrava de ter ouvido em algum momento de sua vida.

Diferente do que imaginava, Jongdae não se sentiu envergonhado com a cena, na verdade ficou em algo entre a surpresa por Baekhyun ter uma voz tão bonita e saber tocar piano tão bem e a diversão, porque a cena não era nada além de cômica, somada com a risada escandalosa de Chanyeol no fundo. Jongdae não pôde deixar de reparar no quão feliz parecia estar naquele vídeo, sorrindo e rindo a todo momento. Desde que descobriu sobre o noivado de Heeyeon, Jongdae só se via angustiado e desamparado, por isso não pôde evitar o sorrisinho entristecido enquanto olhava para a tela do celular.

[13:25] Você: Parece que foi divertido.

[13:26] Chanyeol: E foi. É uma pena que você não se lembre de nada.

Por falar nisso… eu e o Baek ainda ficaremos mais quatro semanas aqui. Seria legal se você passasse um tempo com a gente novamente, só que sóbrio dessa vez.

[13:27] Você: Sim, seria.

[13:28] Chanyeol: Bem, eu vou tentar acordar o Baekhyun agora para comer alguma coisa, se você quiser, venha almoçar conosco.

Jongdae sentou-se na cama, ignorando aquela pontada de dor em sua cabeça, e então analisou bem aquele convite. Não se lembrava de quase nada do dia anterior, mas se recordava perfeitamente dos inúmeros flertes que Baekhyun lhe direcionou em todo momento. Então seria melhor se Jongdae recusasse o convite em respeito ao próprio Chanyeol, por isso digitou um "não vai dar, mas obrigado pelo convite", mas seu dedo parou no meio do caminho quando estava prestes a enviar a mensagem.

Pensando bem, Jongdae havia feito aquilo bem na frente de Chanyeol e ele nem pareceu se importar. Talvez fosse apenas uma brincadeira e Baekhyun só estivesse tentando deixar Jongdae mais confortável. Quer dizer, seria um método um tanto quanto estranho, mas era uma hipótese. E talvez Jongdae realmente estivesse precisando esfriar um pouco a cabeça e sair para conversar com alguém.

Respirando fundo, Jongdae apagou o que havia digitado e desta vez enviou uma mensagem diferente:

[13:31] Você: Certo, eu vou.

. . .

Foi por volta das duas e meia da tarde que Jongdae finalmente criou coragem para descer até o restaurante do hotel. Ainda estava se sentindo um pouco afetado pela ressaca, mas contanto que não vomitasse em ninguém, estava tudo bem lidar com um pouco de dor de cabeça e no corpo.

Não demorou muito para que avistasse o casal sentado em uma mesa. Baekhyun estava distraído com algo em seu celular, ostentando uma feição sonolenta e mal-humorada, enquanto Chanyeol sorria divertido e afetuoso para ele.

Jongdae olhou em volta por um momento e se deu conta de que todos naquele lugar estavam acompanhados, fosse com um companheiro ou com a família. Isso fez Jongdae sentir novamente aquela mesma sensação de quando embarcou naquele voo para aquele lugar, a sensação de que não deveria estar ali. Patético, não? Mas não podia evitar sentir como se todos ali soubessem o que havia acontecido e agora estavam o julgando por isso.

Quando já estava pensando em desistir, dar meia volta e correr para seu quarto e ficar trancado lá até o resto da viagem, ouviu aquela voz animada familiar gritando em alto e bom tom:

— Oh, Jongdae, você veio mesmo! — Baekhyun finalmente o notou, largando o celular na mesa. Sua expressão desanimada rapidamente deu lugar para uma alegre até demais, o que fez Jongdae sentir aquela pontada de culpa por ter pensando em ir embora sem que eles percebessem.

Todos ao redor pararam o que faziam para olhar Jongdae, que subitamente sentiu-se tímido. Infelizmente ele estava sóbrio dessa vez e nesses momentos detestava ser o centro das atenções, então se apressou para se aproximar do casal.

— Eu disse que ele viria. — Ouviu Chanyeol cochichar convencido para Baekhyun, que sorriu contente e puxou uma cadeira em um pedido mudo para que Jongdae se sentasse, e assim ele o fez.

— Vocês ainda não pediram nada? — Perguntou timidamente, olhando em volta para garantir que todos já haviam parado de olhar.

— Estávamos esperando por você. — Baekhyun disse após soltar um longo bocejo.

— Sinta-se lisonjeado, o Baek não espera por ninguém para tomar o café da manhã dele. — Chanyeol comentou.

Jongdae acabou soltando uma risadinha e arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso, direcionado seu olhar para Baekhyun.

— Café da manhã? São quase três horas da tarde.

— E eu acabei de acordar, então ainda é café da manhã. — Ele piscou para Jongdae ao mesmo tempo em que acenava com uma mão para o garçom, este não demorou para se aproximar da mesa, perguntando o pedido do trio. Baekhyun analisou seriamente o cardápio, como se estivesse prestes a tomar a decisão da vida dele. — Eu quero este. — Ele mostrou ao garçom a primeira opção de café da manhã, que era composta por frutas e bagel. Jongdae sorriu com o sotaque carregado de Baekhyun enquanto ele se comunicava em inglês com o homem.

— Eu vou querer o mesmo que ele. — Chanyeol nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar o cardápio.

E então o olhar do garçom foi direcionado para Jongdae.

— E o senhor? — Ele perguntou educadamente.

— Oh, eu… — Jongdae franziu o cenho enquanto encarava o cardápio, sem entender uma palavra. Suspirou derrotado. — O mesmo que eles.

O garçom assentiu e saiu. Quando Jongdae olhou para Baekhyun, o viu sorrindo para si. E, caramba, ele ficava ainda mais bonito sorrindo. Para falar a verdade, Baekhyun era bonito até simplesmente respirando. Não só Baekhyun, como o namorado dele também. Chanyeol não parecia ter uma imperfeição sequer.

Talvez Jongdae estivesse sentado na mesma mesa que o casal mais perfeito do mundo, ele pensou.

Com esse pensamento, subitamente sentiu-se um pouco abalado, porque naquele momento estava com os cabelos castanhos desgrenhados e provavelmente estava com cara de ressaca enquanto os outros dois estavam perfeitamente… perfeitos?

— Por que está olhando assim para mim? — Perguntou finalmente, sentindo-se queimar aos poucos com o olhar fixado de Baekhyun em si.

— Porque você é fofo. — Ele falou, se ajeitando na cadeira quando o garçom voltou, dessa vez com a comida que pediram. Ele pediu licença e colocou os pratos sobre a mesa. — Tipo, muito fofo. E desde ontem eu tenho vontade de te beijar toda vez que você fica com essa carinha pensativa. — Disse despreocupadamente, como se não fosse nada demais.

A boca de Jongdae despencou em choque. Automaticamente olhou para Chanyeol, que comia tranquilamente. O olhar de Jongdae para Chanyeol dizia "com licença, não sei se você reparou, mas seu namorado acabou de dizer bem na sua frente que quer me beijar", mas Chanyeol parecia mais preocupado com as frutas em seu prato.

A risada de Baekhyun fez Jongdae voltar o olhar para ele.

— Por que você sempre olha para o Chanyeol quando eu dou em cima de você?

Jongdae olhou aflito, porque a resposta não era bem óbvia? Ao menos para Jongdae era.

— Ele é seu namorado, não é?

— Sim. — Baekhyun ainda não pareceu entender onde ele queria chegar.

Dessa vez Jongdae se virou para Chanyeol.

— Você não se incomoda com isso? Seu namorado flertando com outra pessoa?

Chanyeol mordeu um pedaço de mamão e o mastigou calmamente. Então o engoliu e sorriu para Jongdae.

— Na verdade não. — Ele riu soprado da reação espantada que Jongdae teve ao ouvir aquilo. — Não entenda errado. Eu amo ele e sei que ele me ama também. — Baekhyun resmungou em protesto ao ouvir a última parte, mas Chanyeol o ignorou. — Nós já estamos juntos dessa forma há 5 anos e tem dado certo até então, porque confiamos um no outro. Então, respondendo a sua pergunta, não, eu não me incomodo por saber que meu namorado quer te beijar.

A boca de Jongdae praticamente despencou em puro choque pela naturalidade que Chanyeol disse aquilo, fazendo o casal rir da reação exagerada.

— Então o relacionamento de vocês é aberto? — Jongdae perguntou, tentando deixar o espanto e aquele leve preconceito de alguém monogâmico de lado.

— Resumindo tudo o que o Chanyeol disse, é quase isso.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos, mas ainda sorria. Jongdae acabou rindo, porque era engraçado a forma como os dois agiam um com o outro. Os dois brincavam o tempo todo e pareciam se dar muito bem, e talvez fosse por conta desse clima divertido e agradável que eles passavam, mas toda a tensão que Jongdae sentiu até o momento, começou a ir embora aos poucos.

O almoço/café da manhã com o casal foi o momento mais divertido que Jongdae teve desde que chegou naquele lugar. Ele não esperava que algo assim fosse acontecer naqueles dias, que dois completos estranhos fossem o animar daquela forma.

E Jongdae, que costumava ser sempre um pouco tímido quando sóbrio e perto de estranhos, em apenas alguns minutos na presença dos dois já se sentiu confortável o bastante para entrar nas brincadeiras deles e até mesmo conversar sobre algumas coisas.

E quando o casal mais tarde o acompanhou até seu quarto de hotel e a porta se fechou após se despedirem, Jongdae riu baixinho para ele próprio. Inacreditavelmente, havia sido um bom dia.

. . .

No sétimo dia de Jongdae no Hawaii, ele se pegou aflito sentado na beira do mar, seu caderno de rascunhos e o lápis em mãos. Um suspiro frustrado escapou por entre seus lábios quando se deu conta que havia adicionado mais uma letra triste e melancólica sobre amor não correspondido para sua coleção.

Não que ele já não esperasse por isso, porque escrever letras para músicas, mesmo que elas nunca fossem mostradas a ninguém, era sua forma de pôr para fora qualquer coisa que sentia. E naquele momento estava se sentindo nervoso, sem saber o que fazer.

Heeyeon não havia parado de o enviar mensagens todos os dias, com certeza muito preocupada. Jongdae lia todas pela aba de notificações, mas não tinha coragem de visualizar elas e, principalmente, ainda não tinha coragem de falar com Heeyeon. O que ele deveria dizer a ela? Se contasse o motivo do repentino sumiço, ela provavelmente ficaria chateada e desapontada, e Jongdae não queria ver a amiga triste em um momento tão feliz para ela.

— Ora ora, olá, gracinha, vem sempre aqui? — Jongdae revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz vinda de trás de si, mas ainda riu soprado.

— Não é sendo brega desse jeito que você vai conseguir um beijo meu, Baekhyun. — Brincou, sem ânimo o suficiente para olhar para trás.

Sua voz talvez tenha saído um pouco amarga e desanimada demais, porque Baekhyun não brincou de volta, apenas se sentou ao seu lado, pernas cruzadas e mãos apoiadas atrás dele na areia.

— Onde está Chanyeol? — Perguntou, fechando o caderno e o colocando de lado.

— Tomando banho. Ele estava usando a academia e ficou todo suado e fedido. — O rosto de Baekhyun se contorceu em uma careta. — Logo ele vem para cá também.

— Usando a academia? Mas ainda é nove horas da manhã. — Jongdae choramingou, desanimado só de se imaginar no lugar de Chanyeol. — Que tipo de mente maligna se exercita tão cedo? Ainda mais quando está de férias no Hawaii?

— Talvez o mesmo tipo que passa a noite enchendo a cara e no dia seguinte acorda cedo apenas para vir olhar o mar com uma carinha de cachorro abandonado. — O Byun arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Touché. — Jongdae resmungou, olhando surpreso para o outro. — Mas como você sabe disso?

— Você não é nem um pouco discreto, sabia? Você estava claramente bêbado quando respondeu as mensagens que Chanyeol e eu te mandamos ontem à noite.

—Faz sentido.

Jongdae voltou o olhar para o mar, vendo a maré subindo um pouco. O suspiro desanimado que soltou não passou despercebido por Baekhyun, que o analisava pelo canto dos olhos sem dizer nada; talvez ele não tivesse certeza se deveria ou não insistir na conversa, mas Jongdae sabia que Baekhyun já tinha plena consciência do que se tratava.

— Heeyeon continua te mandando mensagens? — Ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

— Sim.

— E você respondeu alguma?

— Não.

Baekhyun suspirou, negando levemente com a cabeça.

— Olha, Dae, sei que não deveria me intrometer nessa história, porque não é da minha conta, mas eu não gosto de te ver triste, então… Você precisa parar de ignorar o problema, ele não vai desaparecer, sabia? Tudo bem, você veio para cá para fugir dela e do problema, mas alguma hora você terá que voltar. Quando isso acontecer, o que você pretende fazer? Continuar ignorando ela?

Jongdae ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquilo e um pouco incomodado, porque sabia que Baekhyun estava certo. Sabia que ignorar Heeyeon era uma péssima ideia e que só serviria para deixar ambos mal no final, mas não sabia de que outra forma poderia resolver isso.

— Para falar a verdade, eu não sei o que deveria fazer. O que você acha, Baek? — Jongdae choramingou lamentavelmente, um olhar culpado e desesperado lançado para Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sorriu para Jongdae, uma mão pousando nas costas, subindo e descendo por ela em um carinho gentil na tentativa de acalmá-lo um pouco.

— Eu acho que você deve fazer o que for melhor para você.

Jongdae ficou confuso, as sobrancelhas curvando de maneira expressiva demais.

— Então eu devo me afastar dela?

— Isso vai te fazer bem?

— Ela é muito importante para mim. Ela é minha melhor amiga e eu a amo demais, mas… eu não sei, ainda dói muito quando eu penso nela. — Abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. — O que você teria feito no meu lugar? Sabe, se o Chanyeol tivesse se apaixonado por outra pessoa?

Baekhyun não precisou pensar muito antes de responder:

— Eu teria aceitado.

Os olhos de Jongdae se arregalaram em choque pela naturalidade que Baekhyun disse aquelas palavras. Como algo assim poderia soar tão fácil?

— Sério?

Baekhyun riu do espanto de Jongdae, olhando para frente com o sorriso fofo de sempre.

— Sim. Quero dizer, eu amo ele, Dae, mas quando você ama alguém de verdade, você vai querer ver essa pessoa feliz, não? E eu quero que o Chanyeol seja feliz, independente se é comigo ou com outro alguém. Obviamente isso doeria muito, porque, caramba, eu amo ele demais, mas com o tempo viria a aceitação.

— E o que fazer enquanto espera a fase da aceitação chegar? — Murmurou, pensando seriamente nas palavras de Baekhyun.

— Você tem duas escolhas: ou vai juntando os caquinhos do seu pobre coração partido e tenta seguir em frente, ou fica sofrendo pelo resto da sua vida por algo que nunca seria seu.

Aquilo havia sido com uma porrada de fatos bem no meio da cara de Jongdae, havia doído, mas ele realmente precisava ter a recebido. Ele tinha consciência de tudo aquilo, mas decidiu ignorar até onde era possível, porque pensava que dessa forma as coisas seriam mais fáceis.

E elas não foram.

Era difícil dormir com todo aquele peso na consciência, era difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa e era difícil até juntar um pouco de ânimo para fazer qualquer coisa. Mas era ainda mais difícil para Jongdae admitir que Heeyeon nunca havia o visto da mesma forma que ele a viu por todos esses anos e que tudo foi apenas coisa de sua cabeça.

. . .

— Jongdae? — Foi a primeira coisa que Chanyeol disse, completamente surpreso quando abriu a porta e viu Jongdae parado em frente a ela, cabelos desgrenhados, vestindo seu pijama azul marinho e descalço.

— Oi. — Jongdae murmurou, um pouco envergonhado por ter aparecido no quarto de hotel de Chanyeol e Baekhyun daquela forma, e tão cedo também.

Era por volta das sete horas da manhã. Jongdae sabia que estava um caco, com cara de quem havia dormido muito mal, mas a verdade é que sequer havia dormido naquela noite, como em muitas outras naquela semana. 

Fazia quase uma semana desde que havia tido aquela conversa com Baekhyun e desde então não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que ele havia dito. Realmente não havia sentido em continuar agindo daquela forma, continuar fugindo de Heeyeon, por isso, em um surto de coragem, decidiu que finalmente colocaria um fim naquilo contando tudo para ela.

Havia passado a madrugada inteira pensando nas palavras certas para usar no texto em forma de mensagem que enviou para ela alguns minutos antes de aparecer em frente a porta do quarto de Baekhyun e Chanyeol.

— Eu sei que está cedo, mas vocês disseram que eu poderia vir até vocês toda vez que sentisse vontade de encher a cara, independente da hora, então… aqui estou. — Sorriu torto, dando de ombros.

A surpresa se esvaiu aos poucos do rosto de Chanyeol, dando lugar ao sorriso gentil de sempre.

— Não se preocupe, não falamos aquilo da boca para fora. — Ele riu soprado, dando espaço para que Jongdae entrasse. — Vem, entre. O Baek precisou sair para resolver algumas coisas, mas ele não vai demorar.

Jongdae assentiu, entrando no quarto e acompanhando Chanyeol até o sofá, sentando nele enquanto Chanyeol sentava na poltrona que ficava de frente.

— Então, o que houve? — Chanyeol perguntou, embora já soubesse que se tratava de Heeyeon, que era sempre o motivo por trás das bebedeiras de Jongdae.

Jongdae não estava muito a fim de contar tudo, porque sabia que levaria muito tempo, e ele estava com tanto sono que sabia que acabaria falando algumas coisas incoerentes, então se limitou em apenas entregar seu celular para Chanyeol, mostrando a mensagem que havia enviado para Heeyeon.

Chanyeol leu cada palavra cuidadosamente, fazendo caras e bocas, sendo observado por um Jongdae ansioso. Quando terminou, olhou para o outro, imediatamente perguntando:

— O que você está sentindo agora, Dae?

Jongdae pensou seriamente na pergunta, passando a mão no cabelo bagunçado.

— Como se um peso tivesse saído dos meus ombros. — Soltou uma risadinha nervosa. — Eu não imaginei que fosse me sentir assim.

— Mas parece que ainda tem algo te incomodando.

Jongdae assentiu, um olhar nervoso no rosto quando finalmente soltou sua preocupação:

— Ela ainda não respondeu.

A cabeça de Chanyeol pendeu para o lado em confusão ao mesmo tempo em que ele dava uma checada na mensagem que Jongdae havia enviado.

— Mas você mandou isso não tem nem vinte minutos. Está cedo, ela pode estar dormindo.

— Mas e se ela não responder? E se ela não quiser mais falar comigo? Eu fui tão egoísta… oh meu Deus. — Jongdae cobriu o rosto com as mãos, completamente desesperado com as possibilidades ruins que apareciam em sua cabeça. — Se isso acontecer, eu não sei-

Se calou automaticamente quando ouviu passos se aproximando de si. No instante em que tirou as mãos da frente de seu rosto viu Chanyeol parado logo a sua frente, sorrindo. Uma das mãos de Chanyeol pousou no cabelo de Jongdae, os longos dedos passando em meio aos fios bagunçados, fazendo um cafuné gostoso.

— Pare de pensar tanto no que ainda nem aconteceu, Dae. Pelas mensagens que ela te enviou e por todas as coisas que você contou, Heeyeon com certeza se importa e gosta muito de você, então tenho certeza que ela vai entender. Pode ser que ela precise de um tempo para pensar sobre tudo, assim como você precisou, mas isso é completamente normal, então acalme-se, okay? — Ele se agachou, apoiando os braços nas pernas de Jongdae.

Talvez o sono tivesse afetado o cérebro de Jongdae e por conta disso ele não estava raciocinando direito naquele momento, porque o coração dele simplesmente disparou, tanto pela súbita aproximação de Chanyeol como pelas palavras dele. Quer dizer, Chanyeol era bonito, foi a primeira coisa que Jongdae pensou quando o viu pela primeira vez, assim como foi com Baekhyun, mas Jongdae nunca havia se sentido dessa forma perto de algum deles.

Foi só quando Chanyeol se levantou e se afastou que Jongdae conseguiu se recompor um pouco, mas ainda sentia seu rosto completamente quente e seu coração batendo rápido feito louco.

— Está com fome? Quer algo para comer? Um café, talvez? — Ele ofereceu.

Embora fome fosse a última coisa que Jongdae sentia naquele momento, ele disse que aceitava um café, simplesmente para poder ficar sozinho por um momento. Chanyeol foi preparar o café, deixando Jongdae sozinho no sofá. Ele tagarelava enquanto esperava a cafeteira elétrica fazer todo o trabalho, mas Jongdae não prestava muita atenção. Ao invés disso, apenas deitou a cabeça no braço do sofá e fechou os olhos cansados, um milhão de pensamentos diferentes passando em sua cabeça.

Acabou cochilando antes que Chanyeol voltasse com o café, acordando duas horas depois, surpreso ao se ver deitado corretamente no grande sofá, um travesseiro de baixo da cabeça e uma manta fina o cobrindo.

Baekhyun já havia voltado e estava na cama de casal com o notebook no colo, contendo alguns gritos irritados enquanto jogava para não acordar Jongdae. Chanyeol usava o computador, provavelmente trabalhando. Jongdae não entendia muito bem o motivo de Chanyeol trabalhar tanto quando estava de férias, sempre que perguntava, Chanyeol respondia a mesma ladainha de que "um produtor musical nunca está de férias", coisa que Baekhyun com certeza discordava e podia passar horas reclamando sobre até o namorado finalmente se dar por vencido e sair da frente do computador.

Baekhyun não tinha muita moral para reclamar de Chanyeol, no entanto, porque quando ele não estava em uma reunião com alguém da marca de roupas em que ele era codiretor criativo, estava jogando.

E era realmente difícil algo ou alguém conseguir tirar os dois do que faziam, por isso Jongdae não podia deixar de se sentir um tanto quanto especial por sempre conseguir a atenção deles com tanta facilidade, como no momento em que eles se deram conta de que Jongdae estava acordado e automaticamente largaram tudo o que faziam para ir até ele.

Jongdae ficou feliz pelo casal não tocar no nome de Heeyeon em nenhum momento, sabia que Chanyeol havia contado tudo para Baekhyun e se sentia aliviado por os dois já o conhecerem bem o suficiente para saberem que Jongdae precisava de um tempo antes de falar sobre aquilo e que naquele momento precisava fazer algo para se distrair um pouco.

A forma que eles haviam encontrado para ajudar Jongdae foi simplesmente passar o resto do dia dentro do quarto, deitados juntos na cama, assistindo filmes e comendo pipoca. No fim mais falavam do que realmente prestavam atenção na televisão, mas os três estavam bem com aquilo.

. . .

Jongdae estava prestes a ir para a cama quando ouviu seu celular tocar. Já estava tarde e ninguém costumava o ligar tão tarde. Ninguém além de uma pessoa.

Caminhou receoso até a mesa, onde seu celular estava e não se surpreendeu ao ver quem era. O nome e a foto de Heeyeon sorrindo dominavam agora a tela do aparelho, o que fez o coração de Jongdae apertar.

Fazia um dia desde que havia mandado aquela mensagem para ela e ela havia visualizado, mas não respondido. Jongdae não conseguia pensar em outra possibilidade além de ter desapontado Heeyeon, mas Chanyeol e Baekhyun insistiam em dizer que a mulher podia apenas precisar se um tempo para conseguir processar tudo aquilo.

Jongdae não conseguia acreditar muito nisso, então não esperava que Heeyeon fosse o ligar. Não havia se preparado mentalmente para falar com ela ou até mesmo para ouvir a voz dela. Pensou até em não atender por puro medo, mas pôde praticamente ouvir a voz de Baekhyun em sua mente, dizendo a mesma frase que ele já havia o dito uma centena de vezes: fugir do problema não fazia ele desaparecer.

Respirando fundo, Jongdae atendeu a ligação, dizendo um tímido "oi".

— Oh meu Deus, que bom que você atendeu. — Ouviu a voz aliviada de Heeyeon do outro lado da linha. — Eu já estava com o site de viagens aberto aqui no computador, se você não tivesse me atendido eu já estaria no próximo voo para o Hawaii.

Embora aquilo parecesse uma brincadeira, Jongdae conhecia a garota tempo o suficiente para saber que ela falava sério, por isso acabou sorrindo.

— Admita que só quer uma desculpa para vir pra' cá. — Brincou, numa tentativa de disfarçar o nervosismo que sentia.

Ouviu uma risadinha.

— Isso também. Sabe que sempre foi meu sonho passar férias aí. — É, eu sei, Jongdae pensou. — Mas não é bem sobre isso que quero falar com você. — Ela se calou por um instante, talvez pensando no que dizer. — Como você está?

— Bem, e você?

— Tem certeza? — Ignorou completamente a pergunta, mais preocupada com Jongdae. — Não precisa mentir para mim, você sabe disso, não é?

Jongdae suspirou, caminhando pelo quarto até chegar na cama, se sentando na beirada dela. Não adiantava mentir para Heeyeon, ela o conhecia há muito tempo e sempre percebia quando Jongdae estava mentindo.

— E-eu… estou melhor do que quando cheguei aqui duas semanas atrás.

— Dae, eu… me desculpa. — A voz dela falhou um pouco, como acontecia todas as vezes em que tentava se segurar para não chorar.

Os olhos de Jongdae se arregalaram ao ouvir aquilo.

— P-pelo que está se desculpando? Você não fez nada, Yeon! Sou eu quem te devo desculpas.

— Eu devia ter percebido, Jongdae, mas eu não prestei tanta atenção quanto devia, e acabei te usando esse tempo todo. Me perdoa.

— Você não sabia de nada, e mesmo se soubesse, você não tem culpa por não retribuir o que eu sinto. Por favor, não se sinta culpada por isso. — Praticamente implorou. Amava tanto Heeyeon, não aguentava vê-la triste e se culpando, principalmente quando era por sua causa. — Me desculpa por ter sumido sem falar nada, eu fui um idiota.

— Não tem problema, Dae, está tudo bem. — Ela falou gentilmente. — Você não tem noção do quão feliz eu estou por estar ouvindo sua voz depois de todos esses dias. Eu senti sua falta.

Jongdae sorriu, o coração finalmente se acalmando depois de tanto tempo.

— Eu também senti sua falta.

Jongdae sabia que Heeyeon também sorria do outro lado da linha.

— E, então, como estão sendo os seus dias aí? Está se divertindo? Conheceu alguém legal? — Ela perguntou empolgada.

Jongdae com certeza não estava a fim de mencionar os dias em que passou bebendo e sofrendo por ela, então preferiu responder apenas a última pergunta:

— Eu conheci duas pessoas.

— E como elas são? Elas são bonitas? — Claro que ela perguntaria isso.

Jongdae riu incrédulo, mas respondeu mesmo assim:

— Eles são bonitos. Muito bonitos. — Pensou por um momento em Chanyeol e Baekhyun, agradecendo mentalmente por Heeyeon não estar ali consigo, porque ela veria suas bochechas vermelhas enquanto dizia: — Eles são meio bobinhos, mas são muito legais. Sempre se preocupam comigo e não gostam de me ver triste…

Jongdae nem sabia que tinha tanto a falar sobre Chanyeol e Baekhyun até aquele momento, mas acabou ficando por muitos minutos falando sobre o casal. Heeyeon parecia muito interessada e queria saber cada detalhe, como era bem a cara dela, e Jongdae não a poupou nenhuma informação.

Estava se sentindo feliz por conseguir conversar como faria normalmente com Heeyeon, sem se sentir estranho ou culpado. No fim, os dois sentiam muita falta um do outro, mas tudo parecia bem entre eles. A conversa seguiu tranquila, cheia de risadas e brincadeiras, até que Heeyeon acabou soltando um nome.

Jinyoung.

Ela se calou automaticamente ao perceber o que havia acabado de dizer, o silêncio pairando entre eles por um momento, até Jongdae se pronunciar:

— Esse é o nome dele? Do seu noivo?

— Bem… sim. — Heeyeon parecia preocupada agora, a voz um pouco tensa.

— Eu quero conhecer ele. — Falou timidamente, a voz um pouco baixa demais. — Quero dizer, não precisa ser agora, mas… eu realmente quero conhecer a pessoa que a minha melhor amiga ama.

— V-você tem certeza? — E lá estava Heeyeon prestes a se emocionar mais uma vez em menos de uma hora.

— É claro que tenho. — Jongdae riu baixinho. — Ele trabalha com o que?

E então a conversa seguiu sendo sobre o noivo de Heeyeon. Jongdae perguntou todas as coisas possíveis sobre o homem, realmente querendo saber mais sobre ele. Heeyeon pareceu não ter certeza se deveria falar sobre Jinyoung para Jongdae tão cedo assim, mas logo foi se soltando e falando toda bobinha sobre o noivo.

Quando a ligação encerrou após uma despedida melosa entre Heeyeon e Jongdae, o Kim se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos, soltando um longo suspiro. Um sorriso bobo surgiu em seu rosto enquanto pensava no quão feliz Heeyeon parecia estar. Ainda sentia uma sensação estranha quando pensava no assunto, mas se sentia muito melhor.

Heeyeon estava feliz e isso era tudo o que importava para Jongdae naquele momento, por isso ele não conseguiu conter as lágrimas de felicidade e, ao mesmo tempo, de confusão.

O que deveria fazer agora?

. . .

— Desculpa. — Jongdae murmurou enquanto caminhava na areia. — Está muito tarde.

Baekhyun, no entanto, sorriu, afagando o cabelo de Jongdae.

— Está tudo bem, Dae. Eu estava sem sono de qualquer forma. — Ele disse animadamente, como se não estivessem caminhando na beira do mar em plenas duas horas da manhã. — E eu gosto de passar um tempo com você, então apenas saí ganhando com isso. — Ele brincou, levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para Jongdae. — Amanhã quando Chanyeol acordar, ele irá se arrepender por dormir feito uma pedra e perder a oportunidade de caminhar em frente ao mar com o cara mais bonito do Hawaii todinho.

Jongdae revirou os olhos em meio a uma risada, dando um tapinha no braço do Byun.

— Mas, então, como está se sentindo? Você finalmente falou com Heeyeon.

Jongdae parou de caminhar, olhando para Baekhyun.

— Estou sentindo um monte de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eu estou confuso. — Choramingou. — Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, não é? Eu deveria estar apenas feliz nesse momento.

Baekhyun sorriu, levando ambas as mãos às bochechas de Jongdae, levantando o rosto dele.

— Ei, está tudo bem ficar confuso em uma situação dessas, Dae. Você não pode controlar o que sente, e isso não te torna uma pessoa horrível. — A voz de Baekhyun era tão gentil, isso fez o coração de Jongdae se aquecer. — Tudo acabou de acontecer, então dê um tempo para si mesmo e pode ter certeza que as coisas começarão a ficar menos confusas para você. E se você precisar, Chanyeol e eu estaremos aqui por você, certo?

Jongdae assentiu devagar com a cabeça, tentando se manter focado nas palavras de Baekhyun, mas isso era realmente uma tarefa difícil quando sentia as mãos quentinhas dele em suas bochechas e o via sorrindo daquela forma fofa para si de tão perto.

Sentia a mesma sensação estranha que sentiu com Chanyeol da outra vez, e era assustador, porque só havia se sentido assim por uma única pessoa até então: Heeyeon.

Bem, Jongdae estaria mentindo se dissesse que não esperava por isso.

. . .

Jongdae já fazia as malas, sendo observado por um Baekhyun amuado jogado sobre sua cama. Chanyeol ajudava da forma que podia, mas não era como se Jongdae tivesse trazido muitas coisas consigo naquela viagem, então não tinha muita coisa para guardar na mala.

Baekhyun carregou um biquinho triste com ele o dia inteiro, o que só tirou risadinhas discretas (algumas nem tanto) de Chanyeol e Jongdae, porque ambos já sabiam a razão por trás daquilo.

— Baek, tem como me passar essa camisa que está do seu lado? — Jongdae pediu, aliviado por estar terminando.

Baekhyun resmungou algo que foi abafado pelo travesseiro, jogando a camisa para Jongdae. O Kim riu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— O que? — Perguntou, pensando ter entendido errado.

Baekhyun bufou, se sentando na cama com as pernas cruzadas, lançando um olhar de cachorro abandonado para Jongdae.

— Eu disse que estou completamente arrasado. Você já vai embora amanhã e eu não consegui nem um beijinho sequer seu! — Ele lamentou dramaticamente, como se aquela fosse a pior coisa que já o aconteceu.

Chanyeol suspirou, rindo incrédulo do namorado. O que Jongdae não esperava, no entanto, era que Baekhyun diria em seguida:

— Está rindo do que, Chanyeol? Você quer beijar ele tanto quanto eu.

O olhar que Chanyeol lançou para Baekhyun pareceu tão chocado quanto o que Jongdae deu a ele, as bochechas ganhando um leve rubor.

— N-não mais do que você! — Rebateu hesitante. Jongdae nunca havia visto Chanyeol tão desconcertado até então, e era algo bonitinho de se ver.

— Bobagem. — Baekhyun riu naquele tom malvado que só ele sabia fazer. — Não fui eu quem quase teve um ataque de amor ontem quando o Jongdae simplesmente sorriu.

— Você literalmente teve pelo menos um por dia durante esse mês, seu cara de pau!

— Bem, sim, mas esse não é o ponto. — O Byun falava com a maior tranquilidade do mundo, como se não fosse nada demais, enquanto Chanyeol parecia que explodiria de vergonha a qualquer momento.

— Esse é exatamente o ponto.

E então iniciou-se um discussão sobre quem queria mais beijar Jongdae. Parecia até mesmo que os dois esqueceram que o próprio Jongdae estava ali, ouvindo tudo completamente chocado. Quer dizer, não era surpresa nenhuma a parte de Baekhyun querer beijar Jongdae, ele fazia questão de lembrar isso pelo menos umas dez vezes por dia quando não estava ocupado flertando com Jongdae. Mas sobre Chanyeol… Jongdae não estava preparado para isso.

Já fazia um mês que estava naquele lugar e, consequentemente, um mês que conhecia o casal. Desde então, Jongdae fez de tudo para desviar dos pensamentos duvidosos que tinha sobre eles, mas a cada dia ficava mais difícil. Isso só tornava tudo mais confuso para Jongdae, porque, bem, Chanyeol e Baekhyun eram seus amigos, apesar de todos os flertes do último. Não deveria sentir essas coisas por amigos, não é? Da última vez que isso aconteceu foi um completo desastre.

Muitas coisas pareciam erradas na cabeça de Jongdae quando ele pensava sobre os três juntos, principalmente porque ele não sabia até então que Chanyeol também o via da mesma forma que Baekhyun. Ouvir isso foi um enorme alívio para Jongdae, por diversas razões.

De repente, uma ideia um tanto quanto maluca surgiu na cabeça de Jongdae e todos os pensamentos que antes o fariam esquecê-la desapareceram quando a lembrança do que Heeyeon havia o dito na conversa que tiveram a respeito na noite anterior veio nitidamente em sua mente.

"Às vezes não tem problema se deixar levar e se divertir um pouco, Dae."

E foi com isso em mente que Jongdae calou Chanyeol quando puxou a gola de sua camiseta e pressionou seus lábios nos dele. O quarto de hotel, antes muito barulhento, de repente ficou em completo silêncio. O queixo de Baekhyun praticamente despencou pela surpresa ao ver aquilo, e Chanyeol, por sua vez, estava com os olhos comicamente arregalados, sem mover um músculo.

Quando se afastou, Jongdae tentou ao máximo disfarçar o nervosismo que sentia, dando aos dois um sorriso torto enquanto esperava alguém dizer alguma coisa. Não sabia se devia olhar para Chanyeol ou para Baekhyun em busca de algum sinal ou reação, e já estava ficando preocupado até que Chanyeol finalmente sorriu, olhando para Baekhyun por cima do ombro de Jongdae.

— Ele me beijou primeiro, eu ganhei.

Então Jongdae finalmente pôde soltar todo aquele ar que prendia sem perceber, rindo sem acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir.

— Está brincando? Isso não foi um beijo de verdade, é claro que não conta. — Baekhyun resmungou.

— Oh, é mesmo? Então o que é um beijo de verdade, Byun Baekhyun? — Chanyeol arqueou uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente.

Baekhyun sorriu diabolicamente, voltando seu olhar para Jongdae.

— Você pode me ajudar nessa demonstração, Dae? — Ele abriu os braços em forma de convite.

Jongdae não conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos, mas não perdeu tempo. No instante em que se posicionou sobre Baekhyun, mal teve tempo de trocar um sorriso com ele antes que os lábios dele estivessem contra os seus.

Baekhyun estava com pressa e nem se preocupava o bastante para tentar esconder isso, beijando Jongdae fervorosamente. Jongdae se sentiu um pouco atordoado com a sensação da língua do mais velho contra a sua, porque, caramba, não esperava que Baekhyun beijasse tão bem.

Finalizando o beijo com alguns selinhos, Baekhyun olhou para Chanyeol por cima do ombro de Jongdae, sorrindo de forma convencida para ele quando disse:

— Isso é um beijo, Park Chanyeol.

Jongdae, ainda meio surpreso e ofegante, virou um pouco a cabeça para trás, para poder olhar para Chanyeol, sorrindo ao vê-lo de boca aberta e bochechas vermelhas. Mas não teve muito tempo para achar Chanyeol fofo, porque logo sentiu uma mão atrevida pairar em sua bunda. Voltou seu olhar para Baekhyun, o vendo sorrir para si como quem não estava fazendo nada.

— O que? — Ele perguntou com falsa inocência.

— Vocês não querem apenas um beijo, não é?. — Perguntou, observando Chanyeol se aproximar da cama e se sentar na beirada dela, fazendo com que Jongdae estivesse entre os dois.

— E se dissermos que não? — Chanyeol indagou, uma mão pousando no cabelo de Jongdae, o ajeitando um pouquinho.

— Nesse caso, é melhor vocês aproveitarem, porque eu também quero muito mais do que beijos nesta noite. — Sua voz saiu tranquila e calma demais para o que havia acabado de declarar, mas Jongdae havia pensado nessas palavras a semana inteira, e finalmente teve a oportunidade de usá-las.

A surpresa estampada no rosto de Chanyeol e Baekhyun durou pouco, desaparecendo alguns segundos depois quando Chanyeol disse:

— Vamos apostar quem f…

— Eu juro que se você terminar de dizer isso eu expulso os dois do quarto agora.

— É, Chanyeol, ele vai te expulsar daqui. — Baekhyun riu malvado.

— Ele disse os dois.

— Oh meu Deus, calem a boca, por favor. — Jongdae choramingou.

As risadinhas divertidas do casal ecoaram pelo quarto, sendo seguidas por comentários bobos e previsíveis dos dois.

E a única coisa que passava na cabeça de Jongdae naquele momento era que sentiria muita falta daqueles dois idiotas, porque sabia que quando voltasse para casa não os veria mais.

Aproveitaria ao máximo sua última noite com eles no Hawaii.

. . .

Oito meses. Esse era o tempo que fazia desde que Jongdae voltou para casa.

Sua rotina havia voltado ao normal, e com normal quer dizer chata e estressante. Mas ao menos tinha boas histórias sobre o Hawaii para contar para Heeyeon. E por falar nela, desde que Jongdae voltou de viagem, passaram muito mais tempo juntos, até porque tinham muito ainda para conversar.

Para falar a verdade, as coisas não estavam exatamente como eram antes, porque agora Jongdae se sentia muito mais aliviado e feliz, mas dizia que sua vida fora do Hawaii era chata apenas como uma desculpa para fingir para Heeyeon e para si mesmo que não era apenas saudade de certas pessoas.

Desde que foi embora do Hawaii, Jongdae nunca mais vou Chanyeol e Baekhyun de novo. Ainda conversava com eles por mensagens e ligações quase todos os dias, mas não era a mesma coisa. Naquele mês que passou com eles não pensou em nenhum momento que eles fariam tanta falta assim, porque, quer dizer, nem os conhecia há tanto tempo. Mas Jongdae sentia falta deles. Mais do que gostaria.

Infelizmente, era praticamente impossível para Jongdae se encontrar com os dois, já que eles sequer voltaram para a Coréia depois do Hawaii, e era compreensível, eles nem moravam lá.

Jongdae pensava às vezes que talvez não devesse ter se permitido se apegar a eles e até mesmo sentir algo mais por eles quando já sabia que não tinha a mínima chance daquilo dar certo. Mas estamos falando de Kim Jongdae, o maior bobo iludido que já pisou na Terra.

E naquele momento, quando estava no altar de frente para Heeyeon e seu marido, pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo cantou pensando em outra, ou melhor, outras pessoas.

— Eu te amo tanto que poderia arriscar tudo. Eu te prometo que vou cuidar de você, mesmo que o tempo passe e mude tudo, mesmo se o mundo acabar.

Jongdae não conseguia evitar sorrir enquanto as palavras saíam de sua boca. Não no dia do casamento de sua melhor amiga, a vendo sorrir emocionada para si, parecendo tão feliz.

— Meu amor, você é a minha sorte, eu não posso evitá-la. Todo dia eu tenho tanta sorte. Quero lhe confessar meu coração… — E então seus olhos se fecharam, um sorriso feliz nos lábios antes de cantar as últimas palavras: — Eu te amo.

Heeyeon não deu tempo para que Jongdae recuperasse o fôlego e correu atrapalhada por causa do vestido longo para abraçá-lo aos prantos.

O coração de Jongdae nunca esteve tão feliz.

. . .

Mais tarde, Jongdae se viu sozinho bebendo champanhe enquanto observava de longe as pessoas dançando no salão. Estava exausto e ainda não estava nem na metade da festa. Bem, talvez Jongdae fosse um bom idoso de alma, porque aproveitou a primeira oportunidade que apareceu para procurar uma cadeira para se sentar.

De repente, sentiu alguém se sentar na cadeira ao lado da sua e foi como um déjà-vu quando ouviu:

— O que alguém tão bonito como você faz bebendo sozinho em um casamento?

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao reconhecer no mesmo instante aquela voz, um sorriso involuntário se formando em seu rosto quando se virou na direção da onde ela vinha e viu aquele cabelo laranja chamativo que conhecia tão bem.

— Você também está bebendo sozinho em um casamento. — Comentou, vendo que ele também segurava uma taça de champanhe.

— Oh, não, ele está acompanhado. — Outra voz familiar disse, dessa vez vinda do outro lado de Jongdae.

Seu coração acelerou ao que viu aquela silhueta alta. Acabou rindo, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

— Nós viemos de tão longe para chegar aqui a tempo de ver o tal cantor bonitinho de casamentos que tanto ouvimos falar. Sabe se ele ainda está por aqui? — O de cabelo laranja disse, fingindo olhar em volta a procura de alguém.

— Sim, ele está e vai ficar muito feliz por saber que os dois idiotas que ele sentiu tanta falta finalmente criaram vergonha na cara e vieram atrás dele.

O casal riu, e então o mais alto entre eles disse:

— É que os dois idiotas finalmente perceberam que não aguentam ficar longe dele. 

Jongdae só pôde sorrir com aquilo.


End file.
